memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias Quinton
| occupation = Science Officer (2339-2341) Assistant Chief Science Officer (2341-2343) Chief Science Officer (2343-2348) Second Officer (2346-2348) First Officer (2348-2355) Commanding Officer (2355-2376) | serial number = | posting = (2339-2343) (2343-2348) (2348-2355) (2355-2367) (2367–2376) Starfleet Command (2376) | rank = (2339) (2341) (2343) (2346) (2348) (2350) (2355) (2376) | status = Active (2376) | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Engaged (2376) | spouse = Franklin Xavier | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Tobias Quinton was a Human Starfleet officer who was active from the 2330s to the 2360s. He served in the Science and Command Divisions and commanded two starships, the and the . Early Life Quinton was born in 2318 on Earth. As a child, he was curious and good-natured. He was sociable and well-liked by his peers, though his easygoing, sometimes flippant, nature led some to accuse him of not taking things seriously enough. A well-rounded student, he excelled in history, psychology, and the physical sciences. Quinton briefly considered studying diplomacy, history, or physics at an Earth university before deciding to enter Starfleet Academy. He had no close family members in Starfleet, though a few distant cousins had served in the past. Quinton entered the Academy in 2335 and graduated in 2339. Professional History Quinton's first posting shortly after graduation was to the as a science officer. Two years later, he was promoted to lieutenant junior grade and advanced to Assistant Chief Science Officer. In 2343, Quinton progressed again to full lieutenant and received a new posting as Chief Science Officer on the . He got his first taste of command three years later when he was granted the recently vacated position of second officer. Shortly thereafter, he received a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. Quinton distinguished himself as third in command on the Neal and in 2348, on the cusp of his thirtieth birthday, he was transferred to the to become its First Officer. He remained aboard the Walden for seven years, with five of those as a Commander. Then in 2355, he received his own command, the , fittingly, considering his background, an science vessel. Quinton commanded the Bernal for twelve years until its decommissioning. In 2367, he was recalled to Earth to take command of the newly commissioned , one of the first vessels to enter service. He relished the prospect of commanding the new class of ship and being on the front lines of scientific discovery. Before the launch, Quinton began to examine personnel files and conduct interviews for the positions aboard the Pioneer. He handpicked the members of the senior staff and a significant portion of the remainder of the small crew. The Pioneer commenced a brisk schedule of survey missions which continued until the Dominion War. They saw some action in the war, and afterwards, in 2376, faced major crew changes during their repair stop. It was at about this time that Quinton was promoted to rear admiral, lower half and turned over command of the Pioneer to the newly promoted Captain Scott O'Reilly. Quinton accepted a position with Starfleet Command on Earth and settled into a new home near San Francisco. Personal History Perhaps owing to his generally playful, affable nature and relaxed command style, Quinton formed friendships with many members of his crew. Among these were Sara Thales, Franklin Xavier, and Adriana Watley on the Pioneer. Lieutenant Thales, chief of operations and second officer on the Pioneer was one of the first to arrive on the Pioneer, and de facto second-in-command until the arrival of Commander Xavier. Kindred spirits separated by seventeen years, Quinton and Thales served as parental figures to most of the rest of the crew, including Watley. Watley became Quinton's protégé and ultimately rose through the ranks on the Pioneer from a department head to Thales' old position of second officer and then to first officer, which she inherited from Xavier. Category:Admirals Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Humans Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters